blood red roses
by three-blood-red-roses
Summary: to put it simply, inu chooses kikyo, but it doesnt work out like he wanted to. kagome runs away, and winds up at sesshmaru's castle. kagome finds herself falling in love with him. lemon-y goodness is anticipated. (plus a sweet little thing between rin an
1. it all begins

"inuyasha?" asked a young woman who had black hair tied in a ponytail.she wore a black and hot pink exterminater suit. she looked over at the figure that was leaning against the corner of the small building they had found to sleep in.  
  
"what?!? i told you already, im not going to look for kagome!" he snareled  
  
"but why inuyasha? why not?" the young woman cried  
  
"because in case you didnt hear from her already, i told her that im not in love with her!i told kagome ive made up my mind. i want to be with kikyo! that's who i choose."  
  
sango, shippo, and miroku all gasped. (kilala groweld) if they had knoiwn that this was what kagome was so upset about earlier, they would have gone after her. but the monk had suggested that they let her go and cool off, for she probaly just had another fight with inuyasha. all they knew was that several hours ago, kagome had run out of the building, screaming the 'sit' command about six times, and ran away crying. it had pained sango to see her almost--sister in tears. it was now taking all of her control not to pound the worthless hanyou into the floor.  
  
"well then, since youre clearly not willing to help shippo and i look for kagome, i guess the monk will have to help us."she said angrily.  
  
behind them, miroku cleared his throught.   
  
"actually, lady sando, i thought id stay here."he sent a sideways glance at inuyasha, probaly meaning that he was going to try to talk some sense into the stubborn figure in red.  
  
inuyasha groweld, but said nothing.  
  
"well,," sango informed him," i care about kagomes saftey. so do shippo and kilala.therefore, we shall look for her." she stood up, and inuyasha told shippo, by the way kit, tell your mommy that ive blocked the well, and unless she gies me the jewel shards, she wont be able to go back home." (shippo, meanwhile, is perched on sangos shoulder, shaking with fury at the hanyuo.) shippo groweled audibly. inuyasha took no notice.  
  
sango walked over to him. "inuyasha?" she asked. he gruted in response. sango reared her hand back, and slapped him as hard as she could.   
  
"stupid bitch! what was that for?!?" he yelled  
  
"that," she said, walking outside," was for kagome." 


	2. where is kagome?

i do not own inuyasha & co, but intend to change that. im saving up my money!  
  
as sango stepped into the cool night air, she recalled a place kagome had once told her about.  
  
flashback  
  
"kagome," sango had asked her freind," dont you ever get tired of inuyasha?" kagome laughed, and replied, " who would'nt?" she paused as the two watched the sun slip beyond the horizon. " sometimes," she continued," i get so mad at him, that i just hae to get away from him. but i dont always go back to my era. sometimes, i go to a special plae in this time. its a forest, with a breathtaking spring, beautiful flowers, and it's so relaxing."   
  
sango had listened closely as kagome told her how to get to this forest. that had to be where kagome was now.....  
  
end of flashback  
  
sango climbed onto the now transformed kilala, with shippo on her sholder.after reassuring the kitsune that they would find his adoptive mother, they set off in the direction of kagome's favorite forest.  
  
meanwhile  
  
"why inuyasha? why did you choose her?" kagome sobbed into the night. ever since she had gotten to the forest that she admired so, she had done nothing but cry. she had built a small fire, cooked a bowl of ramen, and got out her sleeping bag and pillow. she had been trying for over an hour to sleep, but her mind kept wandering back to the bad memories.  
  
"inuyasha," she wispered "i loved you. and i thought you loved me back. but if you would rather be with kikyo than me, i guess that means you really dont love me. i wonder if you ever did."  
  
kagome reached into her backpack, and pulled out a small mirror. looking back at her reflection, her eyes were red, and puffy from all the crying. her hair was a tangeled mess. she put the mirror down to examine her legs. they had cuts and scratches, from where she had tripped while running through the woods. she would have used her miko powers to heal herself, but she was to upset to concentrate.   
  
kagome sat straight up. she had heard something. her arm shot out and retrived her bows and arrows beside her. she was ready to shoot. she looked around her, but saw nothing. when she turned back around, she saw a figure in white standing before her. her eyes widened. sesshomaru, she thought, what does he want.....  
  
she narrowed her eyes."what do you want sesshomaru?"   
  
what happens next? you'll find out, when the next chapter is written, lol. plz reveiw, luvz, jessica 


	3. off to tend to the sick

sesshomaru stood there, not talking. they just stared at each other. she is injured, he noted, and shes been crying...why isint inuyasha with her, he wondered.   
  
finally, he spoke. "this sesshomaru needs your assistance. at my castle, there is a young human. her name is rin. she is very ill, and none of my servants know what her cause of sickness is. i was told you are experienced with healing, and herbal remidies. will you come with me to help her?"   
  
kagome blinked in suprise. "uh, sure..." she stammered. why did he have a human at his castle? i thought he hated humans...and why is he being so nice? maybe its just because im hurt...  
  
kagome stood, and started to roll up her sleeping bag. sesshomaru was slightly confused. he could sense many emotions coming from this strange miko. she was sad, lonely, furious, and a bit bewildered all at the same time. he noticed the dried tears on her face. shes been crying, and alot. i bet inuyasha has something to do with this...  
  
sesshomarus eyes widened. he had walked right up to her, and he didnt relize it. kagome sensed him behind her. she turned, and looked at him. he couldnt stop it. like he had no control of his body.. sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her. it was a slow, sweet kiss. kagomes eyelids closed halfway, creating a dreamy expression on her pretty face. she opened her eyes immediatly. what am i doing? he just kissed me! she thought, stiffening against him, and breaking the kiss.   
  
"sessho--" she started.but he cut her off.  
  
'hush. gather your things. we will leave immediatly." he told her, somewhat embarressed.   
  
.....meanwhile.......  
  
"shippo, wake up. were here." sango gently shook the sleeping kit.  
  
"im awake now sango." he answered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"listen closely, ok shippo? (shippo nodded) ok, there are two parts to this place. more like two trails through it. since i dont know which way kagome went, we'll split up, and take different sides. kilala will go with you. you can take the left path, i'll take the other. if you see kagome, send kilala for me, and stay where you are, ok?" sango picked up a peice of club-like wood, and lighted it on fire with a red thing kagome had given her, she had called it a lighter.   
  
sango left down the path, and shippo did likewise. as he was sitting upon kilala's back, he picked up kagome's scent. she's not far off! wait--theres another smell....sesshomaru! oh no! kagomes in danger!   
  
"kilala, run faster! kagomes in danger! hurry!" he shouted, not caring if anyone, or anything heard him. ahead now, he could see a small fire. that must be where she is! he thought. he jumped off kilala's back, and hid in the bushes near the campsite. "kilala, go get sango! fast!" he wispered. he watched as the fire-cat demon galloped into the sky.   
  
he turned his eyes back to the scene before him. his eyes widened. i thought kagome was in danger, but shes not! its just the oppisite! she kissing sesshomaru! a blush creeped across the kit's face, as he relized he had intruded on a private moment.he heard sesshomaru's voice tell her to gather her things, that they would be leaving. she would'nt leave me, would she? he wondered. he felt a tap on his shoulder. it was sango. "stay here, ok?" he wispered to her  
  
he bounded bravely to kagome, and jumped into her arms.  
  
"kagome!'he wimpered as he buried his face in her neck," i was so worried! i smell youre blood, youre hurt, oh no!"  
  
"im ok shippo," she reassured him, " just some scratches and scrapes. i hae to go to sesshomarus castle, so i can help a sick person get better, ok?"  
  
"can i come with you?" he asked eargerly. kagome looked over at sesshomaru. he sighed, and nodded yes.  
  
"kagome!" shouteed sango, running over to her.kagome met her halfway and gave her best freind a big hug.   
  
sango parted from her, and looked down. "after you heal the person, you will come back to me, right?" she asked. kagome looked away, her bright brown eyes suddenly stormy. "i dont know." she replied.   
  
sango quickly said, "im sorry kagome, i didnt mean to make you think of inu--"   
  
"kagome," sesshomaru interrupted, "we must leave, now."  
  
kagome nodded, and gave sango another hug.sesshomaru summened his cloud of mist(what is that thing anyway?lol!)and helped kagome up. he placed her backpack on the cloud, and they were off with his newest burdons.  
  
.......soon after........  
  
sango was streaking through the sky on kilalas back, thinking fast. if i can get inuyasha to think kagome is in danger, he might go after her. she might think he's coming to save her or something, and possibly she might start loving him again. im willing to try anything. i dont want her to be sad like this...  
  
kilala landed outside the hut that her male companions were in. sango burst into the hut, her face full of fake worry. "inuyasha!miroku!sesshomaru has kidnapped kagome and little shippo!"she cried "what?!?" they cried in usioun.  
  
.....lalal, i love cliffies, lol. next chapter should be up soon, plz reveiw!luvz, jessica...... 


	4. first glance of the blood red roses

i do not own inuyasha and co. but someday i will!!!(laughs evilly)lol  
  
last time, kagome aggreed to go to sesshomaru's castle to help rin, who is sick. (shippo went with her) sango, wants inuyasha to appoligize so that kagome wont be sad. so sango devises a way to get them back together. now, lets see what happens next, shall we?  
  
"yes," sango said, pretending to be out of breath," he did. he mentioned something about, er, naraku, but i did'nt hear everything before they took off. and dont forget inuyasha, kagome has the jewel shards." inuyasha stared at the floor, thinking.   
  
"which direction were they going?"he asked.  
  
sango looked straight at him. "west."  
  
"get your stuff," he groweled, "were leaving."  
  
"inuyasha," miroku pointed out, " would'nt it be best if we all got some rest before we left? that way we could spend more time looking for kagome tommorow."  
  
inuyasha considered this., and decided it would be best.   
  
"in that case, i going for a walk." with that, he walked outside.   
  
sango sighed. "miroku, get your hand off my ass." she punched him.  
  
grinning, he told her, "i apoligize lady sango."  
  
sango's expression turned serious. she would have to tell miroku her plan, or else risk inuyasha discovering what she was up to.she was thinking of how to explain the whole story to him.  
  
"listen miroku, kagome is in no danger. she is merely going with sesshomaru to tend to a sick person at his castle. the story i told inuyasha is a lie. im thinking that if he beleives naraku is involed, maybe he'll go after kagome, and if he does, maybe kagome will forgive him for what he did, and maybe they'll get back together, i dunno."  
  
miroku sat quietly, contemplating sango's plan. it cant hurt to try, he thought. i'd do nearly anything to get them back together. if it makes sango happy, i'll do it. he decided. "let's try it. it cant hurt to, and besides, it'll be nice to do something other than hunt for shekon jewel shards for a change."   
  
snago nodded happily."let's get some rest. inuyasha will be back soon, and i dont want him to think anythings up."   
  
.......meanwhile.......  
  
still atop the cloud of mist, lord sesshomaru gazed at the mysterious young miko before him. he was curious as to why she had been so upset, and more importatly, why had he kissed her? it was like he was being drawn to her. perhaps she placed a spell on me, he thought. no, i would hae sensed it. so strange, this girl. for once, the great deomon lord was flustered and confused. why did he feel this way? and why did she have such an effect on him? no, he reassured hiself, iu merely want her to heal rin. after that she will leave my premises, along with her annoying pup. his sensitive ears picked up the slowed breathing of them both, along with light snores. after several minites, the cloud had delivered the trio t the lord's castle. sesshomaru firmly shook kagome, as well as stirring shippo.   
  
"awaken, wench. we have arrived."he told her, lugging her backpack. why does she carry so many items, when she cannot even lift this bag of hers, he questioned himself. ignorant human.   
  
kagome stalked behind him, thorouly pissed at having been called 'wench'. but seeing o other option, she followed the demon with long, swaying siler hair to the etrance of his home. his hair, she noticed, so... shiney, and soft looking. i wonder what he uses to keep it so heathy looking....  
  
stepping inside the castle, kagomes breath was taken away. the entrance hall was of midnight blue, with an elegant chandelier-like light fixture hanging above. but in place of lightbulbs, there were srtange, blue glowing orbs that gave off a baby blue light. on each   
  
side of the hall, there were equily elegant tables, each with different colored roses in a beatiful vase. she was strangely attracted to one of the vases that held a deep, blood coloered roses. then a funy thought occured to her. sesshomaru likes flowers? she burst out laughing, plainly forgetting where she was, and who was around her.  
  
shippo jumped off her, clearly freaked about her unexplained, and unwarned cause of laughing. gosh, the small fox demon thought, everything just keeps getting weirder....  
  
....i thought it would be good for kagome to laugh, seeing as how sad she was earlier, lol. anywho, thnx for all your reeiws you guys, they weree great! oh, and just so you know, im very sorry about the spelling errors. the editor on this site doesnt work for some strange reson, and neither will my delete key! lol, like i said, thnx for reading. plz reveiw! oh, and if anyone has any ideas of what kagome's guest room should look like, (as long as it doesnt hae roses, i have a very good idea for that!) plz let me knnow by email, or in a reveiw or something. thnx!  
  
luvz, jessica 


	5. strange noises, and sesshomaru wearing a...

kagome's laughter ceased when a short, toad-like servant ran up to them. "master sesshomaru, young rin is getting worse! is THIS the healer? but she's human!"jaken would have protested more, but sesshomaru gave him a look that said, shut up, or i will slice you in half and revive you with the tensaiga and do it all overe again for my enjoyment.  
  
jaken looked like he had been slapped across the face, but listened to what lord sesshomaru had to say.   
  
"yes, jaken," he explained," she is human. but i believe she may know how to help rin. take her belongings to the one of the guest chambers. also tell the cook to prepare a meal for us."  
  
jaken bowed, picked up kagome's bag with a very ungrateful snort, and scampered off.  
  
sesshomaru beckoned for kagome to follow him. what is wrong with her? he wondered. has she never seen a castle before? why is she making these strange noises? (.....refering to the oohs and aawws and gasps she was making at how beatiful the castle was as they made their way upstairs to rin's quartes.hey, i bet we would all make "strange noises", lol......) kagome saw several servants come out of a room as they approched, so kagome assumed this was where rin was. as they entered that room, she saw it was indeed rins room. drawigs were pinned to the walls, she noted. she saw a very silly looking one of sesshomaru wearing his hair in a pink bow. she then looked over at the full-size bed, where there lay a small girl, propped up on seeral lavender pillows. the small girl looked alot like kagome, exept for the hair. "kagome." sesshomaru interrupted her thoughts," i suggest you do something other than stare at rin."  
  
kagome snapped out of it, blushed, and walked over to the bed, and sat down on it. she reached over and placed her hand on rin's forehead. wow, thought kagome, what a high tempature! "sesshomaru," kagome said slowly,"when did she first fall sick?" he answered, " i suggest asking rin's personal serat, ruromi." kagome looked confused. which one was ruromi? there were alot of servants! but as to answer her questions, a woman stepped forward, and bowed. she was a cat-demon, by the looks of it. ruromi had long, strawberry blode hair, peircing green eyes, cute little black cat ears, and a vlack tail that was twitching.   
  
" it was yesterday morning," ruromi informed her,"after her daily clensing in the hotspring, lady kagome. there was a cold morning mist falling. she had been out of the water for about an hour when she was flushed with a sudden high fever."  
  
kagome nodded, and sighed with releif. "the reson she is sick," she explained,"is the fact that she was in hot and cold tempatures at the same time. any child as young as her, and her size, would fall sick because of that.if someone will fetch me my bag, then i will give her remeidies to make her feel better."   
  
ruromi volenteered to go get it. before she left, sesshomaru told her,  
  
"ruromi, you will tend to kagome's needs during her stay here."   
  
she nodded, and left momentarily to fetch the medicine. when ruromi returned with her backpack, kagome rumaged through it, and retreived a bottle of childrens tylenol,(she had it in her bag in case shippo got sick)and a few other bottles. kagome gently patted the girl's arm. when she woke up, she asked kagome,"are you here to make rin feel better?"  
  
kagome smiled and nodded yes.she explaied to rin that in order to feel better, she would have to take the edicine. kagome handed the medicine, and a bottle of spring water to rin. after rin had swallowed it(and made a face and complaind about how 'yucky' it was)   
  
kagome had turned to sesshomaru and told him," this will help her fever to go down, but i would like to stay and make sure she's fully better before i leave your castle." sesshomaru nodded, but said nothing.  
  
a small, petite woman entered the room and announced," my lord, dinner is served."  
  
........ok, im going to try to make the chapters after this longer. also, im going to try to get a new keybaord.lol, anyways, drop me a line, and let me know what ya think! and thank you all SO much for the reveiws! im still trying to figure out how to decorate kagomes guest chamber. how do you feel about a victorian style bedroom, maybe with shades of yellow, blue, and pink? anywho, let me know.   
  
luvz, jessica 


	6. authers ote

sry everry body, im not gonna update until i get a neww keyboard or until people stop bothering me about the errors./ ive made notes, and appoligized for the incovinine, but people still send me emails hinting with meaness. i wont list any names tho, SO PLEASE STOP HOUNDING ME!!!  
  
luvz, jessica 


	7. auther's note

auther's note  
  
er, sorry everyone, but i kinda lost my notebook that had the story written out in it. so im gonnna try to find it, and when i do, i'll update pronto! and thanx for everybody giving me adice just to ignore the bad comments. and for all the nice reveiws! and by the way, ive got a betareader now, so that'll help.  
  
toodles!  
  
luvz, jessica 


	8. kagome sees sesshomaru naked!

After a delicious meal, Ruromi showed Kagome to her chambers. Her room had pure white walls, with a hint of baby blue, hand painted sakura blossoms sprayed across the walls at an angle, as if the wind had blown them that way. In the corner of her room, there was a full size bed, with lavender sheets made out of pure silk, by the looks of it. Upon the bed were pale blue, lavender, and yellow and pink throw pillows, with sakura blossoms embroidered upon them.   
  
Off to the side of her room was a beautiful closet, with what to Kagome seemed like french-style design to it, tinted a light pink. The floors were of a marble, beautiful, and breathtaking. There was a large bathing room , with a warm pink tone to it, with beautifuly crafted shelves, equally beautiful bottles of different fragrances, and herbal concoctions upon them.   
  
Kagome sat down on the comfortable bed, and kicked her shoes off. They landed on a fur rug, which was of a snow white color.   
  
"Lady Kagome, would you...would you like to talk?" Ruromi asked, rather softly, as if she knew what had happened between her and Inuyasha.   
  
Kagome tucked her hair behind her ear, and spoke, "yes, actually, I think I would like to talk. I don't really expect you to understand what I'm going to say, but--"   
  
"Yes, Kagome," Ruromi cut her off, smiling. "I do know what it's like to have your heart broken by someone you loved." She noticed the shocked look on Kagome's face and told her, "do not be alarmed, I can read minds. It is one of the powers I possess."   
  
Now that Kagome's mind was on Inuyasha, she was suddenly depressed and sad. " I loved him, " she explained, her dark eyes welling up with tears. "And I thought He loved me back. but---"   
  
"I know," she said, nodding. "He betrayed your love. He didn't respect it and neither does He desere it if He can't see you for the kind, loving, and caring person you are." Ruromi couldn't say anything else, for Kagome burst into tears, falling onto her lap.   
  
Ruromi sadly smiled. 'Poor dear,' she thought. 'It's not easy going through something like this.' Ruromi rubbed her back for a while, trying to console Kagome, whose body was racking with heart-wrenching sobs. "You know, " Ruromi told her, an idea sparking, "I've known Lord Sesshomaru since childhood. We grew up together basicly. I know He seems far away, as well as cold and distant, but He really does have a kind heart. Young Rin helped the kind Sesshomaru come out of his shell. He was afraid to show others He was kind, for He thought that others would see this as a weak point. He really doesn't hate humans. Rin has warmed his heart again."   
  
Ruromi paused for just a moment, "Can you do something for me, Kagome?"   
  
"I guess so," Kagome answered, rubbing her eyes a little.   
  
"Sesshomaru doesn't know that I can read minds," she confided. "I know he's tired of being lonely. He wants someone to be with. After all, it's no fun being alone. Go talk to him, please Kagome? You'll see, he really is a good person."   
  
Kagoe looked suprised, but nodded in aggreement. Hhmm, thought Kagome, a mischievious smile tracing her lips. 'Sesshomaru's not all that bad-looking either, now is he?'  
  
Kagome stood up, a full determined smile on her face, and asked Ruromi where she could find Sesshomaru.   
  
Grinning, Ruromi told her, "Last door on the left of this hall."  
  
Kagome walked out the door, and went to Sesshomaru's quarters. The door slid open at her touch, she was suprised it wasn't locked. She stepped inside, and immediately noticed how warm it was inside his room. She looked around.   
  
There was alot of black in here...black sheets, black pillows, even the picture frames were black. There were more of those round glowing lights on the ceiling, except here they were red, and it made it seem so romantic in here. Wait, she noticed something. There were more of thoses roses...the blood red colored ones. But these were dying, and very strangely, they had a blue aura around them. Kagome backed away, not wanting to get too close to them.   
  
She backed into a figure in the bathroom. She turned slowly, and saw it was Sesshomaru....naked! 'Oh my god,' she realized. I walked in on him while he was putting his clothes on! She couldn't help but let her eyes rake across his body. She took it in, the strong, chiseled abs, his muscled arms and legs, the way his hair was flowing, and...him. He was huge!   
  
Kagome blushed crimson. She had uninvitedly came into his room, walked in on him naked, and now she was checking him out! 'What is wrong with me?' she questioned, embarrassed, and mortified. She turned, and made way to go out his door, but he reached out and grabbed her arm, quite gently, really.   
  
"Wait, Kagome. I want to ask you something."   
  
Kagome drew a deep breath, and asked timidly, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"   
  
He now had a towel wrapped around his waist, and put on a bathrobe, that was a burgundy color. He made motion to follow him. He lead her into a room, that was large enough that his demon form could sleep in. Huge, soft black and red pillows were littered across the room. He sat on one of them, and Kagome did likewise.   
  
"Kagome, " he started. "When I came to you in the forest, why were you crying? Why were you alone, and why was Inuyasha not with you?" But after he asked that last question, his suspicions about Inuyasha being the reason for her being so upset were confirmed.   
  
Kagome jumped up, her eyes turned a furious black, tears streaming down her face once more. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru," she cried. "But I can't talk about him. If you really want to know what happened, ask Ruromi, she knows." She ran out of the room, droplets of tears falling from her eyes. She ran all the way back to her room, climbed on her bed, and curled up in a fetal position, and cried herself to sleep. 


	9. auther's note

hi you guys! i love your reveiws and all your help and suggestions. but im going to have to quit writing blood red roses for awile. you see, my family has a business, and we travel to shows during the summer, and were always goe almost. so when the summer is over, i'll take up writing again. im so, so sorry, and i promise whenever i get a chance to i will update. it's just really hard, cuz i travel to all kinds of places, all over the .u.s.. so, after i quit traveling for the summer, i will regurally post new chapters. sorry for any dissapointment. :(  
  
luvz, jessica 


End file.
